The Apex Devil
by Eu sunt Dracul 1
Summary: Legends die and fall. Heroes die and fall. And new heroes and legends take their place. And the world seems to forget about them. But such a thing never applied to Alex Mercer. Even after his fall, he will rise again to claim what is rightful his. MercerXMassive Harem. God-like Alex Mercer. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for being late. I was kinda busy in reading in Yuri manga and playing Walking Dead. What? Don't give me those looks. I love Yuri manga. I bet some of you too.**

**Putting it aside, I see there were some review given. And in all honestly, I didn't expect even a single review. But well, that's a good thing I guess. Some of you were asking me how can Alex be god like in DxD with his power. And answer is no. He can't be god like. But like I said, u will find out about it in story.**

**Anyways, to the story**

**CHAPTER 1: THE PAST AND A NEW CHANGE**

_My name...is Alex Mercer._

_I'm the reason for all of this._

_They call me a killer, a monster, a terrorist._

_I'm all of these things._

How much time has passed when it happened? 8 months? Maybe a year?

The Blacklight Virus was almost eliminated from all parts of New York. All the credit goes to James Heller. Heller defeated Alex Mercer, and he removed the virus from Red Zone followed by Yellow and Green Zone...

Alex was standing on top of a building, staring at the crowd of citizens as they emerged from their houses and headed for their workplaces. None of them aware of the virus outbreak a few months ago. All of them happily oblivious.

"Still thinking about that?" came a voice behind him. A woman in her mid twenties, with a boy cut, the same height as Alex.

"How did you figure out where I was?" Alex didn't turn towards the woman.

"I'm your elder sister, remember? Not to mention, you always lost to me when it came to hide-and-seek." Dana Mercer smirked.

"...So what you want? If you are here to reason with me, then i'm sorry but I've already made my decision." Alex sighed and turned to face Dana.

"Do you really want to do this? Remember the last time you pulled this stunt, you almost became a monster." Dana chided almost motherly, crossing her arms.

"I have no other option." replied Alex bluntly.

**FLASHBACK**

"Alex Mercer, I'm gonna rip you apart!" James Heller roared. The rebellious creation of Alex Mercer. James slashed Mercer with his huge arm blade, but Alex blocked it with his shield.

Both of the strongest virus carriers were fighting on the top of the building in Red Zone. Both ready to die for their own cause.

Alex was sick of humanity. He had decided to erase it and build his own world, a perfect world. But now only thing standing between him and his world was this angry idiot Heller.

"Tell me where my daughter is, or i'm going to kick your muthafucking ass!" Heller snarled, before he turned his arms into a giant hammer fist and attacked at Alex.

"Tell me! You son of a bitch!" James demanded, as he continued his attack.

"I gonna fuck you up so badly. You hear me Mercer?!"

Ah, fuck. Will this guy ever shut up?!

"Not a tough guy now, ain't you?" James taunted, but it had no effect on Mercer. The only thing Mercer wanted was a better world, even if it came at the cost of millions of lives.

"Mercer! I'm gonna stomp your ass so hard that King Kong will shit its pants!"

Wait what? King Kong...shit its pants?! The fuck?! Really?

Great! This guy has both anger management issues, and mental health problems!

Alex could easily exterminate this guy right here, right now. But there was something that was holding him back. He didn't even use his full powers. He wondered why he was restraining himself, but failed to get the answer.

The battle went for another hour before Alex's regeneration finally wore down. He was now on his knees in front of his own creation. His arms were torn off. But it didn't matter-he knew what lay ahead.

Death by his own creation? Who would have thought that it would turn out another story like Frankenstein?

James caught Mercer by the throat as he readied his claws to kill him.

"So I guess that's pretty much it. Hah, welcome to top of the food chain." Alex smirked in his last moments before he was slashed in small pieces and got absorbed by Heller.

Unknown to Heller, a small part of the virus separated itself from Alex's body before Heller could absorb it. The virus slid its way into a room via small crack of the building.

What followed next was the eradication of whole virus. But the small part of the virus was safe. Hanging on the ceiling but safe.

Hours passed. Days passed. Even months passed but the virus was still hanging on the ceiling. Preying on small flies and spiders to survive.

What an irony to see world's strongest virus surviving on nothing but insects.

"Come here you fucking bitch!" came a voice as the door of the room opened with a bang. A blacklight soldier entered before roughly throwing a blonde woman on the floor.

"Please… no….don't..." the woman pleaded him through choked sobs. The woman hadn't noticed that she was crying until she began struggling to breathe.

"Don't cry. If you play along it won't hurt a bit. I know you're into this kind of thing, I know you're really a dirty little slut. You asked my help from those zombies and now its payment time," He whispered to her in a sickening tone of voice as he was now just few inches away from her.

The woman quickly moved her hand up to her face to wipe away the tears that were flowing freely down her cheeks and made a futile attempt to push him away.

When she put her hands on his chest to push him, he grabbed them tightly and grinned maliciously.

"Stop struggling you pathetic slut." He smirked. The woman couldn't shake the feeling of bile rising in her throat as she saw his member growing inside his pants.

The woman mustered up all of her strength and yanked her hand away from him, quickly getting up and making a dash for the door. But before she could escape, the soldier caught her and before she had chance to move he threw on the floor my back and ripped her shirt open, dragging it down her arms alongside her blazer. The woman was left in only a red and black lacy bra.

"Please, stop it. I will do anything but not this. Please!" she begged but was slapped hard by the man.

"Shut the fuck up!"

Unknown to both of them, the virus was on the ceiling just on top of them before it suddenly dropped on the neck of the soldier.

"What the...what the heck is this?!" the soldier yelled, feeling the virus, and he flailed his arms around. "Get it away from me!"

Before the soldier could do anything, black tentacles started covering his body. Desperate, he moved his hand towards the woman but the woman was too shock to even blink.

The woman watched in horror as the soldier was now engulfed in black and red tentacles. The soldier ceased his struggles as he froze in his position.

What happened was something that one can only see in horror movies. The black tentacles started to disappear but instead of the soldier, it was a young man wearing a black red jacket and black hoodie and blue jeans. From his appearance, the man seemed to be in mid-twenties.

The man didn't even acknowledge the frightened woman's presence and started cracking his neck.

"Ahhh. It feels so fucking amazing to be back." said Alex, feeling contented as he finally had his body back before Alex again shape shifted into the blacklight soldier "My powers are weak. But oh well, something is better than nothing."

Suddenly, Alex heard something behind him and turned his gaze towards the voice. He saw a scared woman with torn clothes barely covering herself with her hands.

No wonder he decided to destroyed humanity.

"Boss! You okay?!" came the voice of another soldier from outside.

"Yeah! I'm...alright. The bitch was struggling too much." Alex, still in his soldier disguise, answered.

"Uhm...boss. We don't want to sound like demanding it but when will we have our time with her?" asked one soldier obviously referring to the poor woman.

Alex turned his gaze towards woman who was looking at Alex with hope in her eyes that he might save her.

"...I have an idea. Why don't you guys join me," Mercer said, much to woman's horror as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Really?! Thanks, boss! We are coming." the soldier yelled out in sheer excitement.

It was just a few minutes before three soldiers busted into the room. None of the them bothered to check where their boss was. The soldiers stalked over to the helpless woman in front of them.

"Don't worry, baby. We'll make sure that you remember every second of it." one of the soldier grinned pervertedly.

"Yeah. Just we'll...ugh" he couldn't finish-blood starting flowing through his mouth. The soldiers turned his gaze down only to see a pair of claws pierced straight through his stomach.

"W-what?!" were the only words his comrades could mutter.

The next moment the victim was ripped in half and a fountain of blood spilled everywhere, guts laying all on the floor. The dead parts of the soldier was consumed by several tentacles revealing Alex Mercer standing right behind the soldiers.

"I-impossible! T-that's..." stuttered one of soldier.

"Miss me?" asked Alex with an evil smirk in his face, "Welcome to the Fright Night...for real." He turned his claws into a huge blade.

The next instant, the daily routine of Alex Mercer resumed. The soldiers started firing at Alex, and just like everyday the bullets went straight through his body. And like everyday, the wounds started healing instantly.

Alex ran towards the soldier on the left and swung his blade which cut him in half as a hot knife cut the butter. Turning his gaze towards the last remaining soldier, Alex transformed his blade into whiplash and swung it at the soldiers. The attack was precise enough that it tore the soldier's arm off. And as a reward Alex earned screams from the soldier.

"B-but how? The records said that you were dead." the solider stammered as Alex walked slowly towards him before grabbing him by the throat.

"How many times, do I have to tell everyone that i'm no longer bound by life and death." Alex rolled his eyes as he break soldier's neck before consuming him.

"Now that's what I call a proper meal." he laughed as his biomass was filled before using his thermal vision.

"There is none of the infected nor soldier in the surrounding 500 metres. Its safe right now. So you better go." Alex turned to the woman.

"Huh?"

"I said go. Its safe now. I don't like to repeat myself." replied Alex.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for saving me." she grinned, and stood up. Without losing a moment, she ran outside, leaving Alex in a daze.

Alex was surprised to hear that. In his entire life, Alex has killed thousand of people, wherever he went he was called a monster. But it was the first time someone thanked even after knowing what a monster he is.

Life really is full of surprises.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Yes, you have many choices here. You can start your new life." said Diana.

"No, this city has suffered enough due to both Alex Mercer and me. I don't want to let it happen again." said the blacklight virus.

It was all over now. The virus, the zombies, blacklight, everything. Even though Alex could again start to build his own world, but he didn't. He finally realized that it won't improve the nature of humans. Heller was a living example of it. Its better for the world to go as the way it was.

"So where are you heading now?" sighed Diana finally giving up.

"I don't know. Maybe Japan."

"Japan? That's something more creative than new world bullshit." said Diana earning a chuckle from Mercer. "Anyways, if you feel alone, remember there are people out there who will be willing to accept you regarless of your past, at least I am. Be sure to call me, okay?"

"You sure you do know how to lecture someone." replied Alex with a smirk on his face.

"I'll miss you. Take care." said Diana as she hugged Alex tightly. Alex was surprised by this for a moment but eventually hugged her back. Even though Alex Mercer was dead and he was a virus, but he still considered Diana as his sister and still cared for her.

"My flight is in fifteen minutes. I have to go." Alex gave the girl a last wave before leaping from one building to another.

**JAPAN NATIONAL AIRPORT**

The flight was quite comfortable, at least far better than gliding all the way to Japan. The sun was almost disappearing as the night falls on. Alex was quite impressed by the technology and infrastructure of the Japan. He was outside the airport. If he was lucky, maybe he could find a job here. And you know, be normal. Maybe for a while.

Suddenly, a weird flying machine came in front of Alex. The machine seemed quite familiar... It started beeping and making loud noises.

Wait a fucking second. Wasn't that one of those virus detecting machine made by Gentek?

So that means...

"Freeze. Don't move!" Alex was surrounded by several guys wearing black combat gear such as boots, protective vest, and fingerless gloves, with military olive-drab colored full bodies "skin" that resembles a durable wetsuit.

Great! Fucking Blackwatch! In Japan?! Oh how he missed these jackasses!

Without paying any heed to their warnings, Alex dashed away from the airport at supersonic speed. He knew what will follow next and right now he wasn't in a mood for that.

Turning his gaze behind him, Alex saw a dozen of tanks and helicopters chasing him. He didn't want to create a huge mess right now. He needed to escape. A civilian disguise would do the job. But he couldn't do that in front of a huge crowd.

The chase went for another two hours. It was night. Alex finally was able to hide from Blackwatch but the troopers were still searching from him. Not to mention he still need a disguise to end this chase.

Seeing a clear path, Alex ran from his hideout to a nearby park. Just as Alex reached the heart of the little park, he was surprised to see a boy laying unconscious in a pool of blood. Halting he approached the boy. The boy was in early teens with messy brown hair. It seemed that he was a high student, but what caught Alex's attention was a large hole in his stomach. The boy was breathing very faintly even if someone took him to hospital, there is no chance this boy can survive.

Whomever did that must have really hate this boy.

"Did you find him?" Alex heard the troops heading towards his direction.

Oh great, he almost forgot about them. He need to escape now.

Wait a sec...

Maybe this boy can be useful to him.

Without spearing any second, Alex grabbed the boy before his tentacles started absorbing him.

Alex was expecting to see the memories of a normal high school student but what he saw was something far extraordinary that surprised someone even like himself.

_A black haired girl with black wings on her back hiding a spear of light was standing in front of the boy. It was matter of seconds before girl threw the spear at him. The spear pierece right through the stomach of the boy before it all went black._

"What the heck was that?" mused Alex as he returned to his senses.

"Oi, kid." said one of the two soldiers as they reached him, "what the fuck are you doing here late in the night?"

"Hey, easy there. He is just a kid." said another soldier as he kneeled down, "What's your name, boy?"

"Issei...Issei Hyoudou" replied Alex, searching said boy's memories.

"Issei, did you see any hood wearing white guy about 5'10?" asked the soldier to Alex nodded and pointed his finger towards east.

"The target has moved towards the east. I repeat the east. Secure all perimeters. Cancel all the international flights. Tell all the civilians to inform Blacklight officials if they saw any suspicious hoodie guy near them." said the soldier through his communicator.

How much control did Blacklight have over Japan? Just how deep the roots of Blacklight has spread over Japan that they are capable of such actions?

"Its best you head back to your home, boy. It's not safe here." one of the soldiers informed him before they headed towards the east.

As if the things weren't bad enough, now he can't even walk around in public in his real form.

"You!" came a female voice. It belonged to a beautiful young woman who appears to be in her late teens with white skin, blue eyes and long beautiful crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand, sticking out from the top. "But how?! I was sure you were dead!"

From Issei's memories, Alex recognized the girl as Rias Gremory.

"What do you mean by that, Rias? How did you know if I was...dead?" asked Alex in a serious tone startling Rias.

"It's because you summoned me when you was on verge of death?" replied Rias.

"I summoned you?" asked Alex.

"Yes. Look, I know you have many questions but I can't answer them all right now. It seems that military is on high alert today more than ever. Meet me at Occult Research Club tommorow after school. I will tell you everything there." Rias answered as she walked away from Mercer.

"First Blackwatch, then black winged girl. Something is really off with Japan." muttered Alex, "well, at least now I have a place to live in."

**HYOUDOU'S RESIDENCE**

Alex was right now laying on the bed of late Issei's room. Even though he wasn't a man who stayed at one place for long period of time but if he has to find out what's going on in Japan, he had to remain in this disguise for the time being.

Well, its his room now and it certainly needed some modifications to meet his taste. First task is to clean up the garbage.

Having all the memories of Issei, Alex collected all the porn comics hidden in the room before bringing them downstairs.

"Issei, what you're doing with those comics? You know if your mom finds about it, she will be very mad." told Issei's dad.

"I'm going to burn them all." replied Alex bluntly.

"WHAAAAAATTTT?!" that reply was enough to shock his dad as he froze in his place.

"Honey, what's the matter?" asked Issei's mom as she approached his dad.

"I-issei, he...he is throwing away his...henati comics away!"

"WHAAAAAATTTTTT?!" the mom had the same reaction as dad.

"Issei, you...you finally have grown up. I'm so proud of you, my son." said Dad as comical tears flowed down his cheeks.

If Alex was still a human, he surely would've sweat-dropped by now.

"Whatever, I'm thro-"

"Wait it a second. We need to take a picture of this special moment." Dad grabbed Alex's arm before dragging him along with him to take the photo.

If Diana was watching this, she would definately die laughing. How did he exactly end up in this situation?

This Japan trip is something far more than what he bargained for.

**A/N: Okay, folks, the first chapter is finished. And I have made sure that Alex isn't out of character. I hope the story isn't too weird for your taste. And after reading this chapter i guess now you might have a little idea how Alex is going to be God-like.**

**Hint: Isn't the sacred gear of Issei relies on the stamina of owner? ;)**

**Also, for those of you may think that Alex is a loner type of guy and is not in the love matter, I have to say you are severely wrong. In Prototype comics, after the events of Prototype 1 Alex fall in love with a woman. Yes, he did. So I don't think why he can't like to have a harem.**

**Anyways, favourite, follow and please don't forget to review.**

**Eu Sunt Dracul1 out for now**.


	2. New Discovery

**A/N: Back again with new chapter of 'The Apex Devil'. Its really nice to see that you guys are loving this story. **

**Anyways, there are some reviews who got my attention.**

**Wacko 12- I didn't know that. I thought Alex was younger. Oh well, thanks for telling me.**

**Lord Jayde The Madman- I know its 'Dana' but her name is pronounced as 'Diana' so i used it instead.**

**Inferno999- Nah, Issei is a dead character now and his memories won't corrupt Alex's mind. But they still will annoy him...a lot :P I love Alex's character as it is.**

**Also, a huge thanks to all those left a review of the chapter. They really work as a boost in continuing the story. Thanks! :) **

**Anyways, let's move on.**

**A NEW DISCOVERY **

It was just midnight right now. Alex was sitting on the bed lost within deep thoughts. It has been a few minutes since he woke from his sleep. Something was really troubling him, something was off. Really really off.

Wait...did he just fall sleep a few hours?

How is it even possible? That's impossible. He never needed to eat or sleep. He is The Blacklight Light virus, something like sleep never occurred to him.

Then why now?

All of this happened after he absorbed that boy. Was he hiding something?

Concentrating a bit, Alex started searching all of the memories of Issei. Much to his annoyance, all he found was pages of hentai comics and more pages and more pages and...again more pages.

**"**_**You won't be able to find anything interesting in that idiot's memories even if you spend your entire life on it." **_ came a new voice.

Alex was startled a little by this sudden voice. Without wasting any time, Alex turned his head around only to find nobody in his room. Narrowing his eyes in suspicion, Alex turned on his thermal vision trying to locate any new life signal but he still couldn't find anyone in this whole house.

Was he imagining things now? No, he might be somewhat insane when it comes to killing.

But that insane to start hearing things? Yeah right, no chance.

Maybe there was some kind of device hidden in the room to spy on him?

But how could someone know he was reading that boy's memories? That was supposed to only a psychological phenomenon.

_"__**You know, it was really hard to find the real you in between those other millions of people's memories." **_the same voice came again.

Again?! Where the hell is this guy?!

Alex swear if he ever find that guy, he will make sure to give a horrible death...a very horrible one.

This time instead of using his thermal vision, Alex tried to locate the source of voice with his superhuman hearing.

_"This is the first time i'm able to talk to my wielder so easily. I was worried that I won't be able ever talk with that boy's low energy"_

Alex's eyes widened in surprise as he finally located the source of voice.

It was his FUCKING LEFT HAND!

_"__**Calm down, Alexander J. Mercer." **_said the voice.

"How do you know my name?" asked Alex narrowing his eyes in suspicion, "Are you some kind of new parasite made in body by Blacklight virus?"

_**"Parasite? How dare you compare me to a parasite?! A dragon! A legendary dragon to a puny ass parasite!" **_yelled the voice.

"A dragon? And you except me to believe that kind of mythological shit?" asked Alex clearly not believing.

And what do one expect of him if his left hand suddenly started proclaiming itself as a dragon? To believe it? Yeah...no.

It will be more believable if his hand was overtaken by some kind of alien who wanted to destroy all humanity.

_**"I knew it you won't believe it. Dragons do exist." **_ replied the voice.

"Yeah, the next you will say that angels, god and devils also exist, right?" commented Alex sarcastically.

_**"Yes, they do exist too."**_

"You are insane" said Alex getting a little annoyed.

_"__**Its not your fault that you don't believe me. After all, you were once a scientist and it's in every scientist's nature to reject the existence of supernatural being and magic." **_

"I believe in something that i can see rather than in something that can't seen and exist." told Alex in his monotone voice.

_"__**Hahaha, is that so? Let me show then"**_

"What do you me-

Before Alex could finish his sentence, the room disappeared. Instead of it, now there was an empty dark dimension filled with fog. As the far as Alex could see, there was nothing but emptiness and fog.

_"__**So how you like my home?" **_ came the voice behind Alex.

As Alex turned around, his eyes were filled with a sight that he never imagined in his wildest dreams.

It was a dragon. It was a red Western Dragon with green eyes, large enough to easily dwarf a 30 story building.

"No way. How? How can something like yo even exist?!" said Alex in awe and disbelief.

_"__**Haha, this is a first time i got such a reaction. Everytime i show myself to my wielders, they get too scared to even talk. But you are the first one to talk to me wihout fear and even deny my existence." **_Said the dragon amused,_**"You are certainly an interesting one."**_

"Who are you, anyways?" asked Alex.

_"__**I am one of the Two Heavenly Dragons and the arch-rival of Albion!I am the Red Dragon known as the Welsh Dragon and Red Dragon Emperor! I'm the one who resides within the Longinus, Boosted Gear! I'm the one who is feared among the Angels, Fallen Angels, Devils and the various other factions in the world! It is I who possesses the power to kill both Gods and Satans!"**_

_**"I am Ddraig!" **_announced dragon proudly.

Power to kill Satans and God?!

If Alex was a normal man, he would have considered himself a mad and already booked an appointment to a psychiatrist. But then again, he wasn't a normal man to begin with and his own existence was as ridiculous as this thing standing in front of him.

"So i guess its true then. Angels, Devils, Fallen Angels and Gods do exist" said Alex trying to absorb all the information given to him.

"A few minutes earlier you said that it is the first time you are talking to your wielder this easily and Boosted Gear too. What does that mean?" said Alex a little curious.

_"__**Sacred Gears are irregular powers that are bestowed upon certain humans. Most humans who have had their names written down in history were Sacred Gear possessors. They used the power of their Sacred Gear to record their name in history. All of them have different abilities and there can be more than one of the same Sacred Gear at a time, with 13 exceptions. But all of them have one thing in common: only humans or those with human blood can be born with a Sacred Gear. Also, it is possible for someone to possess more than one Sacred Gear at the same time, again with 13 exceptions." **_explained Ddraig._**"Originally, it was that perverted boy who was my wielder but then you came somehow eat him and became my wielder."**_

This might be sixth time today that Alex heard something as weird as this since he arrived Japan. So what that dragon is saying that he, Alexander J. Mercer, now possess the power of a dragon strong enough to kill Gods and Satans.

Sounds too tempting to be true.

"If you really are as strong as you are saying. Then why depending on? Why giving me such power?" asked Alex.

_"__**Ah, since you are not very familiar with supernatural world. Let me explain."**_** continued Ddraig.**

_**"In past, there happened a great war between devils, fallen angels and angels for the dominance. I and Albion were also fighting each other at that time. In anger that our fight is interrupted by war, we both attacked the leaders of the Three Factions, which led to our bodies being destroyed and our souls being sealed into two separate Sacred Gears, with me being placed inside the Sacred Gear 'Boosted Gear'." **_

"And let me guess, you are dependent on me now?" asked Alex.

_**"In a way, yes. As long as you live i'm granted to see the world and use my power even if its not directly. But its still better than waiting for centuries to find a new wielder." **_replied Ddraig.

It didn't take Alex much time to understand everything that transpired so far. So if the devil, fallen angels and angels do exist, so that means the girl that killed that boy Issei must be one of them. And due to that boy wielding such an incredible weapon, it poses a threat to them and the boy needed to be exterminated.

_"__**I'm very impressed, Alexander J. Mercer. You are far smarter than you look. Even without explaining you figured out everything from that boy's memories alone." **_commented Ddraig clearly impressed.

"Alex. Just Alex will do. Anyways, are you reading my mind?" asked Alex curiously.

Alex always had been an alone type of guy. And someone else reading his mind and thoughts was something he really wasn't fond of.

_"__**Yes, since i'm linked with you through fate and soul, everything you think and know, i will know too**__." _replied Ddraig with a small smirk cracking on his face, _"__**Anyways, i need some rest, this is the first time i talked so freely with my wielder. We will talk again later."**_

Before Alex could say something, he found himselfback in his room.

The thing he could remember was his vision blacking before he collapsed on the floor.

**Next Morning**

**At Kuoh Academy...**

Due to the military on high alert because of his appearance yesterday, Alex decided to remain in Issei's disguise as long as the matter cools down. Maybe he can collect some important information regarding Blacklight in Japan from the students and teachers

First of all, he need to find out who that girl ,named Yuuma, with black wings really is, is she an angel? Is she a devil? Or a fallen angel? Does she had any connections with Blacklight?

But searching through Issei's memories, all he found out that he was one of perverted students in the academy along with his two friends, Matsuda and Motohama. Most of the girls and boys refrain from talking to him.

Oh wow great! That surely will help a lot in finding about something about Blacklight or that girl!

Taking his seat, Alex started to think about someway to talk to others. Mabye consuming them? No, that would cause too much problem.

"Oi, Issei, thinking about something lewd in the morning?"

Alex felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around Alex saw the two boys he hoping not to see. Matsuda and Motohama.

"You must be thinking about the boobs of the girls in the hentai comics i gave you yesterday." said Matsudo making a lewd face, "Can you give them back?"

If something Alex hated more than Blacklight, it was perverts. And if this guy didn't stop his gibberish, he swore he is going to give him the beating of his life.

"Such a pervert."

"These guys are the worst"

"Scums"

The girls in the class started insulting the three perverts as they heard what Matsudo was talking about.

"How dare you?! Do you know anything about hentai comics?" said Matsudo in anger.

This made the girls insult him more and in turn Matsudo started bad mouthing them.

Through Issei's memories, Alex knew this was everyday life of Issei. Being called pervert and watching porn movies with two idiot everyday.

But he wasn't Issei, was he?

"I threw them away." said Alex to no one particular.

As those words escaped, the colours of Matsudo's face faded away.

"What? WHAT?! WHAAAAAAT?!" yelled Matsudo as he grabbed Issei from the collar.

"Let go of my collar" said Alex in a threatening voice.

"Those were my treasure! Why did you do that?!" asked Matsudo as panicked that he ignored his warning.

"I told you to let go!"

"My comics?!"

Before anybody could register what was going on, Matsudo was sent straight into classroom's board.

"M-matsudo" was the only word Motohama could mutter as he was too shocked by the sudden outburst of Issei.

"How dare you touch me?!" said Alex as he walking towards Matsudo before grabbing him by the neck.

"Listen, you primitive fool, i won't tell you this again. I don't want to see you anywhere in 20 m of radius near me." told Alex as he punched Matsudo but intentionally missed him making a large dent on the wall.

"Do you understand?" asked Alex before receiving a nod of Matsudo who was too afraid to even speak.

Well, at least now he will have some time alone thinking about Blacklight's real motives in Japan.

As Alex turned around to go back on seat, he realized he might have caused more harm than good.

The class was now staring at him with shocked expressions of their face.

Great. Now they might get suspicious of him.

"Did you see that?! That was so cool!" said one of the boy.

Wait! What?! Did he act out of character?

"Wow, you are strong! Can you teach how to do that?" asked another boy.

"I'm so happy that you finally stop being a pervert, Issei!" said a girl from the crowd.

Soon Alex found himself surrounded by a huge crowd, him pulling out that stunt instead of arousing suspicion, made him the main center of attention.

Usually, he is the type of person who avoid crowd as much as possible but at least maybe he can get some information from them.

So Alex decided to play along.

"Hey, guys, have you seen Yuuma anywhere?" asked Alex.

"Who? Who are talking about?" all the students give him a confused look.

"You know, my girlfriend. A few inches smaller than me, long black hairs and beautiful figure." told Alex try to make them remember anything.

"Hahaha! Issei's girlfriend!? That must be the joke of the century!" laughed Matsudo behind the crowd but immediately quite down as Alex gave him a threatening glare.

How was it possible?! From Issei's memories, Alex was sure that Issei introduced Yuuma to Matsudo and Motohama. That pervert even boosted in front of whole school about his girlfriend.

But no one remember her? Is that possible that she somehow altered everyone's memories?

If that's might be the case, then these mythological creatures are far more dangerous than he thought.

Deciding to keep that girl's matters aside, Alex decided to ask more about Blacklight. After a few hours of questioning to everyone in the class, Alex found out that the Blacklight arrived in Japan a few months after the second outbreak. According to the government, the Blacklight was introduced to removed the possible threats of virus carried by foreigners and tourists. A few weeks later, the Blacklight got most of the government powers and spread all over Japan. Every company whether it was international or local, now was in control Blacklight.

Alex didn't know why Blacklight came to Japan but whatever its motive is, its defiantly gonna cost of millions of life again and he needs to put a stop tp them.

But first he had to wait for school to end.

"Issei Hyudou." called a boy as stand in front of Alex.

It was a young boy with short blonde hair, grey eyes and a mole under his left eye. He was wearing the uniform as Alex. As far Alex knows through Issei's memories, it was Yuuto Kiba.

Instead of replying, Alex decided to ignore him hoping he would understand his silence. But that boy was still standing there smiling at him.

"Issei-san" repeated Kiba with a smile.

"What you want?" asked Alex bored not even making any eye contact.

"The Occult Research Club's leader, Rias Gremory has summoned you." told Kiba

Rias? Wasn't she that red haired girl that met him the previous day?

She was surprised when she saw Issei alive. And now she want to see him? Something is really off.

"Fine. Lead the way." said Alex as he decided to play along.

On the way to the club sent a sense of deja vu to Alex, every student was watching them with shocked expressions whispering among themselves. Probably due to him and Kiba walking together.

"How much more i have to walk, kid?" asked Alex annoyed.

"Now now, Issei-san, I don't think you should call your senior 'kid'. We are almost there." replied Kiba with a calm expression.

Alex groaned in annoyance wanting it to get over as quickly as possible.

Soon Alex and Kiba reached an odd building surrounded by trees.

As they enter the room it was very occult like the room was lit by candles placed on tall candelabrums and had very old furniture and paintings. But, the biggest eye catching feature of the room, was a very large summoning circle on a vacant sector of the floor.s

Some sort of black magic? Who knows?

Suddenly Alex realized, Kiba was now standing beside him. Turning on his thermal vision, he found that he was surrounded.

"You can come out. I know you are hiding here" said Alex.

"This is a surprise, Issei, even though we have lowered out magical energy you still can see us." came Rias' voice as she came out of shadows.

Along with Rias, two girls appeared form the either side of the room.

One was a girl with a voluptuous figure around the same age as Rias with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. It was Akeno Himejima.

Another was a short girl with white hair and hazel eyes. The front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. It was Koneko Toujou.

"Rias, i hear you called me?" asked Alex trying to put up with Issei's disguise.

"There is no need to act like Issei, i know you are not him." replied Rias crossing her arms.

Alex was quite surprised by this, he didn't expect her to see through her disguise so easily.

"What are you talking about Rias? I am Issei, didn't you remember me? We just met yesterday." said Alex smiling trying to put up as hard as possible.

"You are NOT Issei. I have been keeping my eye on him for past days. Even yesterday when he was dying and called for me, i found him alive and in one piece" told Rias seriously.

"Oh, so you were stalking me, huh, Rias? That's so stimulating!" said Issei making a lewd face.

By the gods! What stupid things he had to do make her believe?!

"You are quite good at keeping disguise. But i'm sorry to tell that your energy is far more different than Issei's." smirked Rias, "Now you can stop pretending being Issei."

A small smile formed on Alex's face.

"You could have told me earlier. At least i won't have to make that bullshit face." said Alex.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock as Issei was wrapped in read and black wormed like things before a man in man wearing a black red jacket and black hoodie and blue jeans appeared.

"What...are you? Where is Issei? What have you done to him?" said Rais

"What i am doesn't matter. What i have done to Issei? Well...i killed him." replied Alex sadistically.

"Are you working for fallen angels?" asked Rias.

"Maybe. Who knows?" replied Alex.

"Then we have nothing more to talk about " said Rias, "Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, finish him off."

Just as those words escaped her mouth, Alex watched in interest as Kiba and Koneko lashed at him while Akeno formed lightning in her hands.

Oh well, there goes nothing.

**FLASHBACK...**

"You still there, dragon?" said Alex.

It was still early in the morning and as usual Alex was awake thanks to the virus. There was something important he wanted to ask the dragon.

_**"What is it, mortal? I told you i need some rest unlike you. And i already told you, the name is Ddraig" **_replied Ddraig not happy on being woke up.

"You told me that sacred gears provide powers to their wielders and you yourself are a sacred gear. So what kind of power you can provide me?" asked Alex curiously.

_**"The power that i can provide is far more than any mortal can imagine." **_replied Ddraig.

"So how can i use that power?" asked Alex.

_**"My power takes a huge toll on body. You must have a huge amount of stamina to endure it."**_told Ddraig.

"You don't worry about me. I can handle myself far better than you think." assured Alex

_**"Fine then. You have to think about something that triggers your emotions and say one word"**_

**END OF FLASHBACK...**

A smirk formed on Alex's face.

"Boost"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N: Chapter 2 is finally finished. Sorry for the grammatical errors, as this chapter is just a raw version and hasn't been edited. I thought i give some Christmas surprise. The next story i will be updating is 'Saiyajin goes to High School'**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. i'm trying my best to keep Alex in character as much as possible.**

**Anyways, favourite, follow and please don't forget to review (some Christmas present for me too, you know...jk)**

**Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year to you all!**

**Eu Sunt Dracul1 out for now . **


	3. Chapter 3- Unexpected Turn of Events

**A/N: So if guys know, Bleach has ended...what stupid and pathetic way to end a potential filled manga. Smh. I had hoped for Yhwach vs Aizen epic fight. But what we got was a fodder way to end main villain and Yuzu having incest felling about Ichigo and his son. I think I'm going to be sick.**

**Anyways, I'm trying my best to update my story once/twice a month. Hopefully I will be able to do that.**

**To the chapter then!**

**Chapter 3: Unexpected Turn of Events**

"Boost"

In next moment, Alex was engulfed by a bright red energy blinding everyone in the room. As the light disappeared, everyone was surprised to see the change Alex went.

Most of Alex's left arm was covered by a red gauntlet with two green jewels and a total of 10 golden spikes.

_**"This guy..." t**_hought Ddraig as he noticed the appearance of the gauntlet.

Alex looked the change in his appearance with curiosity. For normal person, it would look like a red gauntlet but for him it was something more.

His whole attire was not just clothes but a part of the virus used by him. A part of himself. And this new power has entirely changed the structure of the virus and might even improve it further maybe the dragon was right.

_**"You were still doubting me? Damn, you are a real pain the ass."**_ Commented Ddraig annoyed.

It was natural for someone like him to doubt something unless he see it for himself.

Alex's thoughts abruptly disappeared as he barely dodged a sword attack which would have pierced straight through his heart.

"You shouldn't get distracted so easily during a battle. Especially when your dear life is on line" commented Kiba with a smirk which Alex replied with a grunt.

Damn it! This guy is not playing around despite his calm composure, he shouldn't have let his guard down.

_**"Yeah, you certainly did. That was really amateur for you to let this happen" **_agreed Ddraig.

If only this damn dragon could stop reading his thoughts and shut up for a while!

"..."

The next moment Alex was engaged in a series of dodging attacks from Kiba which were easily unseen by normal eyes and reaching subsonic speed.

good guy is quite fast and real good with swords. But for Alex dodging his attacks was child's play even if he were to fight him in his normal form, this would only been an annoyance. But this new power was really helpful.

_**"Haha, didn't I told so?"**_ chuckled Ddraig in pride.

"Yes, you did. Now will you shut up?" asked Alex getting really annoyed with constant interruption during his fight.

Rias narrowed her eyes as she saw Alex talking to the gauntlet on his hand. She was sure she saw it somewhere but it was extremely familiar.

Wait...Wasn't that...

A smirk formed on Alex's face. His reflexes, his power, his speed all had been boosted. He found himself to be enjoying this fight. How much long it has been since he had this much fun?

The dragon was right, this sacred gear is indeed powerful! Hell he could increase his power further but decided to test his current limit with this boost.

Kiba was finding himself tired as all of his attacks were easily dodged by this new enemy. Suddenly he saw Koneko jumping over him before landing a devastating punch on enemy's face.

The force behind the attack was enough to shook the entire room. Koneko was sure this was the end of the battle as she knew she put more strength than needed. But it didn't matter now.

"That was really impressive punch from a little girl like you"

Koneko watched in shock as she saw Alex still alive and talking without any scratch on his body. Before her mind could register anything else, Alex punched her in the stomach which send her catching straight into Kiba.

"Well, that w-"

Before Alex could complete his sentence, he was struck with lighting out of nowhere.

All the biomass inside his body contracted for a split second. As he regained his composure, he looked towards Akeno who was standing a few meters in front of him with an evil smirk on her face.

"Ara ara, so sorry about that, not-Issei-kun" said Akeno in a seductive tone

Another bolt of lightning hit Alex which almost knocked the wind out of him. This was not good. He can outrun helicopters and run at supersonic speeds but dodging lightning is just impossible even for Alex Mercer.

"Please don't even think to dodge it! I want to see you cry in agony. It makes me...so excited!" exclaimed Akeno licking her lip while getting aroused.

Damn it! This was definitely not the Akeno Alex knew from Issei's memories. This girl is not the same calm and kind Akeno. She is highly sadistic. Really really high.

Talk about being deceptive as hell.

Alex rolled out of way just in time to avoid being hit by her attack again. This was bad. Even though his regeneration did help him recovering but that was the only thing that keeps him from losing this battle. The boost was not helping him at all.

Damn it all!

"Boost!"

"Boost!"

"Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost Boost! Boost!"

A huge amount of energy course through Alex's body as he repeated those words. Alex looked at Akeno who seems to be not moving at all. This is strange. Turning his gaze upwards, he saw another lightning attack moving towards him but this time it was different. He could actually see it easily. It was far slower than before.

Alex merely side stepped as the lightning struck on the ground clearly missing him.

"What?!" exclaimed a surprised Akeno," He must have gotten lucky!"

With that said, Akeno rapidly as she started attacking with her lightning only for him to easily dodge without any trouble at all.

"This is getting more interesting." said Alex with a small smirk much to Akeno's frustration as she gritted her teeth.

"My turn" announced Alex as he clearly disappeared from her sights.

Before she could think of anything, Alex was just a few inches in front of her with his arm transformed into a claw…..

The next moment, there was blood dripping on the floor.

"I-im... impossible" said Akeno grabbing her stomach.

"Oh? You managed to dodge it? I was sure I would have cut you in half with that attack" said Alex slightly impressed.

Akeno shirt was torn up pretty badly but she was able to dodge last attack in time just to have only scratched by the claw. Her pride on the other hand was more than a little hurt.

How dare this lowly human think that he could touch her! Her! The queen of Rias Gremory!

Alex readied herself for another attack as she was backed up by Koneko and Kiba who had recovered by that time.

"Stop!" Came the voice of Rias.

"But Rias-"

"That's it, Akeno. The battle has ended." Rias told them as the member of her group changed their stances to normal ones.

Alex saw all of this with curiosity but decided to remain silent. He himself was slightly confused by Rias' actions.

"That gauntlet you are wearing if I'm not wrong is The Sacred Boost gear, right?" asked Rias narrowing her eyes.

"Interesting, so you do know about it, huh?" said Alex impressed.

"Of course, it's one of most powerful and feared weapon in the world. How could anyone have not notice it?" told Rias.

"Alright. But why stop stopping now, I thought you want me dead?" asked Alex crossing his arms

"At first, yeah. But not now. Now that I have doubts cleared. Quite honestly I have a favor to ask of you"

"Why would I even listen? You attacked me first. And it is pretty clear I can get rid of you if I want to." told Alex

"Yet you choose to stop. You might have the one of most powerful weapon in your hand but you are surprisingly quite reasonable. Also like I said, I didn't know you yield it even though it was supposed to be on Issei's hand" replied Rias with confidence

"Why do you think I even want to help you?" asked Alex.

"Because we both might gain something of it. I know you want some useful information about Blackwatch."

Alex raised his eyebrows a little in surprise. On one hand, he was really impressed how much observant and informative these guys were but on the other hand, he was cursing himself from inside to let strangers know about his motives

If these guys proved useful, that might be good. But if they betray him, which almost every time happened to him, he will simply get rid of them. Not to mention, almost all of them seems to quite useful after absorption with their powers.

"And what does it have to do with you?" asked Alex .

"We have been sensing unusual energy since the last month. And it seems to be coming from a specific place in the city"

"Still don't see why it has to do with me or Blackwatch either?"

"There have been multiple sighting of Blackwatch soldiers in that area. We, of course, wanted to check out what's going in there but unlike you, we can't change our appearance and it would be dangerous if Blackwatch found out about us" told Rias

"I see. So you want me to go and check out what's going on there. Am I right?" sighed Alex.

"Precisely. This will help us both. We need you to find a way in there and help us get in too. Also I would like to join my group."

"I don't like him. Not one bit." said Akeno glaring daggers at Alex.

"Sorry to break it to you, honey, but I'm not dancing in joy hearing your friend's offer either." Alex sarcastically replied.

Alex didn't know how many people he had absorbed in his entire life but by now he does know how to judge a person and from the look on Rias's face, she seems to an honest woman. Still he couldn't digest the thought of working with other people.

"I'm sorry I have to refuse your offer. I prefer to work alone." said Alex turning away to leave.

"You do know you are making thing harder for yourself by declining my offer." said Rias.

"You should be happy I'm not killing for attacking me but if you try to tell anyone about me or dare to cross my path again, it will be last mistake you ever make" warned Alex sending a threatening glare enough to send a chill in everyone's spine.

**HYOUDOU'S RESIDENCE**

_**"You know you should've accepted their offer" **_said Ddraig through Alex's hand.

"And you should've shut up during the fight. Anyways, I don't trust people easily. Also considering how much weaker they were than me, I doubt they will be helpful." commented Alex uninterested.

_**"Compared to you, almost everyone is weak because of the sacred gear but those kids still have a lot of potential and they seemed quite trustworthy."**_ commented Ddraig.

"Appearances can be deceiving. You are far more experienced than me, you should have known that." said Alex in little irritation.

He didn't want to argue about those devils. At least not for today.

_**"Appearances can be deceiving but energies and emotions can't be."**_

"You don't mean..."

_**"Yes, Alexander J. Mercer, you can sense other people's energies and even emotions through magic. You just need a little training for that." **_Said Ddraig

So that's how she was able to tell he wasn't the real Issei…. Thinking about it, she mentioned his energy being different from Issei.

_**"Indeed you do need to. Though i'm impressed you skipped the first liberation of Boosted Gear and jumped straight to second. You are really something, kid." **_told Ddraig impressed.

"Didn't I told you stop reading my thoughts? Also stop calling me a kid." said Alex really irritated by the dragon, "Lastly, just call me Alex."

_**"Haha, whatever you say, kid"**_

Damn this dragon, he is saying it on purpose. If only, there was a way to shut him off for a while.

_**"Also it seems you are getting along with that pervert's mother and father quite well**_" exclaimed Ddraig.

"Yeah, they are...alright"

"Don't li-

"Shut up, you talk too much" said Alex putting on his walkman which he brought from New York before heading outside.

Truth to be told, he didn't want to bring up topic regarding parents considering he never liked his own parents. Like what kind of kids would like to have abusive parents? At least he never wanted one...

**AT THE PARK**

It was dusk already and Alex was taking a walk in the park. At least, that would he like people to think. But in reality, he was following a group of Blackwatch soldiers on the patrol

After that incident, the military was on a high level alert but right now, their search seems to lighten up a bit.

That's good now he can g-

"Argh!"

Suddenly Alex felt a stinging pain on his . Turining his gaze to the source of pain, he saw two light spear piercing his shoulder almost tearing it apart.

These spears...they are same as the one that killed Issei.

_**"He was still alive by then. So technically you killed him"**_ commented Ddraig making Alex grunt in annoyance.

"Oh my, if it isn't Issei-kun" came a familiar voice.

Alex turned around to see the same girl responsible for kili...almost killing that pervert with at least 7 more fallen angels alongside her.

"I sense some devil energy around you. Hanging around with bad company? It seems I wasn't able to kill you last time. Oh well, no worries, you always have second chance" said Yuuma summoning another spear in her hand.

"You are either really dumb or crazy to come here in public in your real form while military is still around" said Alex casually pulling out spears from his shoulders.

Yuuma and others watched in surprise as the nearly torn up shoulder started regenerating in mere seconds.

"Hahahahaha, you think I care about my identity or give a damn about military" told Yuuma menacingly.

Alex was about say something before the girl hurled the spear towards left of him.

"What the..." said Alex as the spear went straight threw the skull of one of Blackwatch soldiers he was following.

Seeing this, the rest of Blackwatch turned this guns towards him and the fallen angels.

Has this girl gone nuts?! Randomly shooting military personnel for no reason?! Even if they are stronger than a group of soldiers but they are still nothing in front of an army. Yet try still are shooting them. Why?

"Y-you..." stuttered the soldiers as they saw Yuuma "Raynere-sama!"

Wait what?! Raynere? Was that's her real name? And how do these soldiers know her? And why are these soldiers not attacking her?

"Get lost, you pathetic humans" commanded Raynere uninterested,"Even the slightest glance of your kind make me wanna puke"

"But why di-"

"I said get lost. Tell the headquarters he was one of the spies or some other lie I don't care! Just get lost!" shouted Raynere as soldiers ran away as if nothing ever happened.

"Hmm... interesting. So you guys are working with Blackwatch now, huh? No wonder why they have quite an influence here." said Alex.

"That's true. And now that's another reason why I must kill you" smiled Raynere, "Kill him"

As she said that, three of fallen angel flew towards Alex while the rest formed light spear in their hands.

Ah hell...Couldn't he finish his work today without anyone constantly interrupting him? First the Occult Club and these fallen angels...

"Boost" muttered Alex as he turned his right arm into a giant blade.

The blade started shaking with red energy before he stung it in direction of incoming fallen angels.

Suddenly a slash of energy shoot out of the blade shocking Alex himself. Everything within 20 metres radius was sliced without resistance along with the three fallen angels.

"I-Impossible...t-that can't be. H-how? When did you attain such power?" asked Raynere as she started shaking in fear.

"What can I say...I have always been special" Alex smirked as he ran towards Raynere.

On the reflex, Raynere flew away as fast as possible. Before Alex could chase her, he was stopped by remaining fallen angels.

"Out of my way!" shouted Alex as he turned his hand into claws before cutting two of the fallen angels into pieces.

These guys were nothing but annoying pests. Even those club guys are more powerful than them.

Others backed away a bit as they send spears flying towards Alex but all of them were easily dodged by the Blacklight virus. Alex advanced towards one of them and he punched him with enough force which splattered his head. The remaining one attempted to ran away only to get his leg torn away.

The Fallen one tried to crawl away from Alex but was stomped by the virus so hard that his ribs broke up like matchsticks, went through through his heart and lungs killing him instantly.

The memories of him filled Alex's mind. It looks like he was just an ordinary low level fallen angel. That girl was Raynere, his master but she herself wasn't a high fallen angel herself. It was his first time under her command.

Suddenly, the memories were cut off, surprising Alex. That never happened to him. Usually he got the memories of person's entire life but right now he was only a few hours of memories. Something was not right

"Damn it, nothing at all. Now this problem is out of the way. Time to find that girl" muttered Alex as turned on his thermal vision but got nothing.

"Boost! Boost!" said Alex attempting to increase his thermal vision range which did work.

Alex made another appempt to search er with his vision only to fail again.

How could this be possible?! He was pretty sure that thermal vision was increased enough that it went through whole city. Yet still he couldn't find her.

It's as if she vanished from this world. She must have used magic just like when she erased everyone's memory. Damn it! If only he knew a little more about magic!

"What about you, dragon? Can't you teach me magic?" Alex asked in his thoughts.

_"**Who do you think I am? A tracker?! I am the heavenly dragon, Ddraig. The one who even Gods fear! My knowledge about magic is far superior than finding a puny fallen angel. I am-**_

"Useless" commented Alex angering Ddraig "I have to find her, she seems to have a lot of information and influence over Blackwatch. I just need to find and absorb her and just will go smoothly"

_**"If only you knew more about magic or someone who can help you tracking her"**_

If Ddraig had a real face, he would have a huge i-told-you-so grin right now.

"Argh..."

**OUTSIDE OCCULT CLUB**

Rias just finished her school work as she stepped outside the club for some fresh air. Today was a quite busy day and right now she really needed to relax. Quite honestly, what's going in her mind was the new holder of Boosted Gear.

Is he a good person or a bad? Could he become a threat in future or an ally? By look on his face, she couldn't decide any of it. Even though she was quite good at selecting and judging people.

"Rias Gremory" came a sudden voice making Rias jump a little in surprise

Gaining her composure, Rias saw the man who a couple of hours ago rejected her offer. She wasn't able to sense his energy like before. Did he learn to hide his energy in such a short period of time? Incredible.

"You are here? I thought you said to never to cross paths with me." said Rias with a little smirk.

"I thought about your offer and quite frankly I have no knowledge about how to use make magic or the way it works. You guys seem to be quite used to it and you could prove to be useful allies" told Alex clearly not very eager to talk about it.

"So you want to join us now even though you threatened us? Oh my, the irony!" chucked Rias.

Jesus, if this girl made fun of him one more time, he will make sure she wouldn't able to laugh at anyone again.

"Alright. I'm fine with you joining my group. Buuuuut..."

"What?"

"You have to fellow some rules "Said Rias with a serious look on her face, "Firstly., I am the leader of this guy so you will have to follow my orders. Second of all, no ill behavior among other members. Lastly, we consider our group members as our family so no matter what we will never abandon them"

"This is why I hate working with other people" muttered Alex in annoyance.

"What?"

"Nothing. I will try to follow your rules. Not like I have a choice or something. But I can't promise anything…If you can keep the rest of your pawns in line" replied Alex clearly not very comfortable with the rules, that being said though his voice gained a threatening edge to it, Rias frowned, but nodded, her Queen after all, had showed a rather clear dislike for him and antagonizing one another anymore could be dangerous…..

Never abandon other members and considering them as family? Are these guys even devils? Well, if they are actually serious about that rules, then they might be trusted.

"That's all and good. But I didn't get your name?" asked Rias curiously.

"I'd rather not" replied Alex coldly

"You are one of us now. So you have to tell me your name. Besides like I said, as a member, you have to trust us." told Rias making Alex sigh in annoyance.

"Fine. I'm Alex Mercer." told Alex.

"Welcome to the Occult Club, Alex Mercer" said Rias with a warm smile.

Joining hands with devils, just great, as if his whole life wasn't Bizarre enough.

**A/N: Alright, before some of you start jumping and roasting me in reviews about Alex's personality, I would like to tell you that Alex is not complete psychopath who has no emotion and wants to kill everything in sight. In comics, he has helped a dozen of people (two detectives he don't know, people on New York streets and an entire village) and even showed emotions like smiling and regret. He is really not a psychopath void of any emotion. He is just choose to remain reserved.**

**So yeah, it's not OOC for him to saving and trusting people or joining forces (which he don't prefer much)**

**On side, I'm thinking about writing a new crossover of Jojo Bizarre Adventures and High DxD. Tell me guys what you think about it.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. So favourite, follow and please don't forget to review.**

**Eu Sunt Dracul1 out for now.**


End file.
